Dark or Light?
by charmedlily
Summary: Is he destined for the darkness or the light?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark or Light?**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine everything else belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Summary: Harry learns to only trust himself. A/N: Warning Child abuse in this chapter if it offends you please don't read this story.**

My name as you know is Harry James Potter and you might think you know my story, but you don't. My story begins the same but there are some slight differences

to the tale that's been told. Sure I lived with my only 'family' the Dursleys and there was always a mutual hatred between us but what you don't know is how I

embraced that hatred because it meant something, it meant that I was more than a 'freak' it meant that I too was a human being. This is my true story and I'll

leave it up to you to decide if I was too dark or light…

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared as I tried to mow the lawn.

"Y-yes, U-uncle Vernon?" I stuttered shaking and cursing myself silently for letting him know he scared me.

"Why isn't the lawn done yet?" He sneered at me.

"I-I'm t-trying t-to U-uncle Vernon. I-I c-can't r-reach t-the b-bars o-of t-the m-mower y-yet." I stuttered out.

"You useless freak, trying to laze about! Come here boy, and I'll teach you not to waste my time." He growled. I stuttered for his 'teaching' was normally his belt on

my back for 'disobedience' or 'freakiness' but if I refused it was ten times worse then if I didn't so I walked over to him with my head bowed. He sneered at me once

I reached him and took ahold of my arm and half-dragged me into the house where he quickly took me up the stairs and pushed me into Dudley's second bedroom

where all my 'punishments' were carried out and took off his belt.

"You know the drill boy." He said. Sadly I did. I took off my shirt and made my way to the window and closed the drapes then I stood against the wall with my arms

bracing me on it.

"I think fifteen lashes should be enough to teach you some discipline." He told me. I winced at the number but otherwise made no other complaint.

"ONE!" he called out.

"TWO!"

"THREE!"…. and on it went before finally he called out "FIFTEEN!" by that time my back was a bloody mess and I was barley standing.

"Now clean yourself up boy and make us dinner and it better not burn." He told me.

I mentally sighed before I stuttered out "Y-yes, U-uncle Vernon." He nodded then left the room. I finally allowed myself to lean against the wall before I pushed

myself off and made my way into the bathroom for a quick shower. After I was done I redressed and headed downstairs to start dinner for my relatives. As I

entered the kitchen my Aunt sneered at me and pointed to the stove. I nodded and got to work using a step stool to see over the counter.

That was my typical day at my relatives before I went to the local school. If I thought school would be any different I was soon proven wrong and I learned that you

can't trust anyone but yourself…

"Mr. Potter, I'm concerned about all of your bruises on you." The school nurse told me.

"I get into tussles with my cousin all the time Madam." I replied.

"Yes, well some of these are not from 'tussles' Mr. Potter, I think I'll have a word with your relatives." She said.

I just nodded. The next day she was gone, and was replaced by a young guy who made me nervous so if I got hurt enough in gym to get sent to the nurses office I

would just head to the library instead. Once he caught me and brought me into his office and started touching me, I freaked out and ran to the headmaster's office

and told him what the nurse did. The headmaster assured me that it would never happen again and that the nurse would be fired. The next day I was called into

the headmaster's office and he told me that he was disappointed in me for telling such lies about the nurse and that if I continued lying that I'd be put on

suspension for it. So I quickly learned to keep my mouth shut and to avoid the nurse as much as possible. I also learned that you can't trust an adults word and to

be wary around them for you never know if their going to hurt you.

The years flew by and then I was eleven, and you all know what happens with my letters but my meeting with Hagrid was a bit different and so was Diagon ally.

But I'll get more into that in the next chapter.

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Review and let me know! - Charmedlily


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark or Light?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, only the plots mine.**

**Summary: Harry meets Hagrid and goes to Diagon Alley.**

**Chapter 2**

Hello again, now where was I with my story? Hmm… Oh yes, now I remember I was going to tell you about my meeting with Hagrid and Diagon Alley. Well then it all

started with the letters of course, but I kept my first letter hidden. It was addressed in the same way as the other story you have read. I of course couldn't respond

to that letter, so the next day I took the next letter into the kitchen and of course my relatives didn't like that but I did get to move out of my cupboard and into my

torture chamber otherwise known as Dudley's second bedroom. It was hilarious what the Dursleys tried to do to block the magical letters from getting to me.

Unfortunately Uncle Vernon did not find this humorous at all so my punishments went from bad to worse but I won't bore you with my sob story about getting

beaten by my whale of an Uncle but finally we ended up in the shack.

"BOOM!" the door of the shack shook with the force of a giant knocking (which wasn't far from the truth) and then "CRASH!" as it finally fell off its hinges. Standing

framed in the doorway was a humongous man named Hagrid, or so he introduced himself as. He went on to explain about Hogwarts and witches and wizards. My

relatives were understandably upset (when aren't they) about him 'spilling the beans' about magic to me. I already knew somewhat of the wizarding world from my

first letter but I kept my mouth shut and acted like this was the first time I had ever heard of magic or Hogwarts (which was a stupid name for a school if I do say so

myself). After the explanations were over and my relatives were soundly scolded by Hagrid for 'keeping it from me' we headed to Diagon Alley.

I'm going to skip over the trip there because that part is pretty boring and head right towards the Leakey Cauldron where I met my admiring fans for the first time.

But you probably already knew that. So where to pick up the story now? Hmm… Ah, I've got it…

After we finished shopping Hagrid went on to tell me why I was famous and that all Slytherins were dark. Ha! As if what house your in decides that your dark or not

and then to base all the other Slytherins on one mans actions was ridiculous, but I pretended to be swayed to the 'all Gryffindors are good and all Slytherins are

bad' routine that Hagrid was so cheerfully spouting. Once we were finished with the 'brain washing' Hagrid gave me my ticket to the platform and sent me back to

the Dursleys. Once Hagrid was out of sight I slipped off the train headed to Surrey and made my way back to the Cauldron, once there I booked a room until

September 1st so I wouldn't have to go back to my relatives until next year. I settled into my new room and started to read about this new world and what

expectations it would have of me.

Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it September 1st had arrived. I casually asked Tom the owner of the Cauldron how to get onto the platform a few days

before. So I was pretty confident I could get onto the platform by myself. I arrived at Kings Cross a half an hour early just in case and made my way to the barrier

and passed through it with no problems. I loaded my stuff onto the train and found myself an empty compartment towards the rear of the train. I glanced at the

time and noticed I had about fifteen minutes until the train left the station so I dug out my potions book and decided to reread it. It wasn't long until I was

interrupted by a blond boy asking if he could join me.

"Sure," I said then continued "as long as you don't mind me reading for most of the trip." The blond nodded then brought his trunk into the compartment.

I'll tell you more about my trip to school and my sorting in the next chapter.

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry it took me so long to get this out, work is taking up a lot of my time but I promise not to abandon this story. This story is **

**not bataed so ****I apologise for any mistakes. Please Review and let me know what you think of it so far. – Charmedlily**


	3. PETITION

PETITION

PLEASE copy & Sign this petition, and no worries, this is only a temporary chapter.

THANK YOU

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

charmedlily


	4. FLAME

By southern-reader

Right...

I'm not sure about you frankly speaking.

One update says that you are NOT abandonning this story.

The next one says you are.

Now at the top of this crap you say this only a temporary.

What exactly does that mean?

Does it mean you ARE going to finish this or that this drivel is not going to sray up long.

Personall, I am tired of the Hennie-Penny attitude of all of you.

As far as I can tell, the first jackhole that started this thinks she/he should be able to post ANYTHING they want.

Just what is anything?

I know!

How about some kiddie porn!

Or how about some snuff porn. That's always fun.

Anything means anything right?

So if I want to post a story about any vile act I want to commit, I guess I should be able to, Right?

So where should it end?

Who should have the RESPONIBILITY to keep this site from just being a porn site?

It obviously can't be the person who started this whole mess.

Hennie-Penny wants to be able to post ANYTHING.

NO! NO! NO!

So miss Turkey-Lurkie cluck right along.

* * *

Sorry I just had to repost this flame that I got for supporting a harmless movement and send it out to be laughed at.


End file.
